Love From The Past
by angah.fahim
Summary: As a child, Natsu met a blonde girl named Lucy during summer break, and made a secret promise with her to meet again someday, however it turned out that Natsu didn't remember her face, voice or even her name and it all triggered out when he found some photos of him with the girl with a blonde boy and a silver hair girl.


The Angel's Devil Cafe was about to close when the time was about to reach 9 p.m. and most of the customers that visited the cafe were about to leave. All of the staffs of the plaza, were busy cleaning their respective stores and restaurants. Some of the stores, were already closed and only a few of them were still opened and about one hour, the plaza will be closed and open tomorrow at 10 a.m. This is the daily routine of the plaza and everyone quicky leaving the plaza.

Laxus - a nice and handsome employee and always been voted as the male employee of the month, stared at Lucy, who was busy cleaning the counter near him. It had been too long that he kept his true feelings for her since the first day, he got a work kere. Lucy - a cute, beautiful employee, like Laxus, she's always been voted as the female employee of the month because of her face and figure that always attracted customer nor anyone that were passing by the cafe. Every customers will always asked for her services and Lucy'll always treated them politely, as polite as an angel. Some customers frequently came here, everyday just to see Lucy or asking for her health or if she's still single. Every questions asked by the customers, will only replied by Lucy with a smile. Lucy was like an angel to everyone's heart, and the customers were like the devil seeking to be pure. And that's why the cafe was called the Angel's Devil Cafe.

Lucy already knew that Laxus liked her but she pretended that she didn't. It's not that Lucy didn't like Laxus that always helped her a lot when she's in trouble but for Lucy, she considered Laxus as her big brother, someone that she can relied on. As for Lucy, she only worked here just to collect some money to pay her apartment rent since she only lived with her brother, Loke. Loke was the second son of the Heartfilia family but his family died in a traggic road accident eight years ago, that took the lives of their beloved ones, her parent and her dog, Plue. Since they didn't know any relatives, they decided to live by their own and the second reason's that she worked here, was to spy on Natsu. The main reason why she worked here. Natsu - an employee that always been called by 'Flamebrain' by 's so careless and always been so quiet. He knew that Natsu was only pretending, to hide his true identity. Aside from the three, there were Alzack, Bisca, - The Gun Duo. The two of them were already married and a cute daughter named Asuka. Cana - The Drunkard. No comment for her except that she can drink a dozen beer a day. Mirajane - The Silver Maiden. Like Lucy, Mirajane was popular too. She always become the model of the front page of the Sorcerer Magazine. All of them were doing their work smoothly and quietly while hearing some music played.

After a while, the quite was crushed when a phone suddenly ringing.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Through the cafe, the sound of her phone echoed and apparently it was Lucy. Though Lucy's phone was ringing, she couldn't take his eyes from Natsu when Mirajane touched her shoulder.

"Lucy-san...your phone is ringing" Mirajane said.

"Oooohhh..." Lucy startled and quickly ran to the locker room; leaving Mirajane with a question mark on her head.

'How come I didn't hear my phone was ringing, that was very embarassing' Lucy thought as she was about to crash with the wall while running.

* * *

Lucy took out her phone from her pocket. Not even bothering to see the number of the caller, Lucy picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Lucy Heartfilia speaking" Lucy said starting the conversation.

"Hello, this is Levy, Lu-chan! Why you picked up the phone so long? Levy said.

"Levy-chan! How you there? Is everything okay with study?" Levy - a best friend of Lucy and the top student of the best university in Japan.

"Everything okay, Lu-chan but one thing bothering me, I'll be coming to Magnolia, tomorrow"

"That's good news, Levy-chan and what's the thing bothering you?"

"Well my father engaged me with this person, I didn't know and I'm too afraid to see him. My father didn't tell me who he is? So, can you take me here tomorrow afternoon. I'm really sorry for troubling you"

"It's okay, Levy. See you tomorrow, then. Good night!"

"Thanks, good night to you too!" Levy said ending the call.

'Tomorrow, huh?' Lucy thought, putting her phone in her pocket as she leave the locker room and headed to the manager room.

* * *

After Lucy went to the locker room, all of them continued doing their work again when...

"Flamebrain" shouted Laxus out of the blue, crashing the silent in the cafe. Everyone eyed towards Laxus while doing their duty.

Natsu that was busy cleaning the floor, stopped as he looked at the blonded headed man. He leaned the mop beside a table near him and walked towards Laxus cluelessly. For three months, that he worked here, no one had ever talked to him except for Lucy and Mirajane. Those two were kindly enough to talk with him and mostly Mirajane, and Natsu owned Mirajane a lot. Natsu stopped in front of Laxus. He wanted to say something but quickly Laxus grabbed Natsu's collar. Everyone that were watching, were shocked by Laxus's behaviour.

"I don't even know what you did to her, but don't get in my way, she's mine!" whispered Laxus to Natsu, so only the both of them could hear.

"Who?" asked Natsu with curiosity. He didn't know who was Laxus was talking about and as far as he knew that no one liked him.

"Why you? Pretending to be dumb, huh?" Laxus raised his fist and launched towards Natsu's face when someone hand stopped him. It was Lucy and yet Laxus didn't know about it. He didn't turn his head or asking 'that person' to let go and instead he smacked the 'person' in the face. Lucy didn't know that was coming was to late to react, as her face smacked by Laxus. Lucy fell on the ground and slowly, her hand let go of Laxus's hand. Everyone that were watching at far, stunned on what they just saw but they still stood on their position, didn't want to interfere on a fight that just started. Natsu looked as Lucy fell on the ground unconcious.

"Tamae..." Natsu shouted as he punched Laxus on the face. He didn't knew why he even did that but some pieces in his heart were aching for no reason, seeing Lucy fell. Laxus were to late to react, moved a little further back by the force. The fight between the two of them were starting to heat up when Makarov stepped in. Makarov let out a heavy sigh as he asked Mirajane to take the first aid-kit and check on Lucy. He walked slowly towards Natsu and Laxus. They were staring to each other.

"That's all for now, everyone can go home now!" said Makarov as he let out a heavy sigh again. He looked at the two men. He didn't know what to say and decided the two of them, settled the problem by themselves. Laxus were speechless as he looked at Lucy, laid on the floor unconcious. Mirajane was beside her. Laxus let out a heavy sigh as he went out of the cafe and dissapeared in the darkness. Everyone were already left, leaving Natsu, Mirajane, Lucy and Makarov. Natsu was standing on the same position, looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Natsu. It's not clearly your fault and it's probaly not Laxus's fault" Mirajane said as he tried to cheer Natsu up.

"But it was my fault, Mira. I'm the one who supposed to be smacked by Laxus but look what happened. I'm always a burden to people, right?" Natsu kept blaming himself, as he knelt on the floor beside Lucy.

'Burden to everyone' Mirajane said to herself as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Natsu..." Mirajane was trying to say something when Makarov cut her words.

"So anyone knew where Lucy's house is?" Makarov said.

" I knew" Out of the blue, Natsu said as he volunteered to send Lucy's home. Makarov sighed and gave him the approval. He picked Lucy up and took Lucy's stuff as he walked to the door of the cafe.

"Natsu, please said to Lucy that I'm sorry for Laxus's behaviour when she woke up, kay!" shouted Makarov hoping that Natsu heard him.

"Okay and Mira, what were you saying?" said Natsu as he looked at Mirajane.

"Nothing, Natsu. I forgot about it" Mirajane lied.

"Alright, then. Bye, minna" Natsu said as he left the cafe.

* * *

Hye, everyone! Just starting out my new fanfic and hoping you like it. Sayonara~~~


End file.
